


Between a rock and a hard place

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, rewind gets to do a little domming as a treat, wallsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Rewind can dom a little bit, as a treat
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Between a rock and a hard place

"Stop," said Rewind, back pressed against the wall and valve seated on Brainstorm's spike. Brainstorm came to a shuddering, confused halt, glancing down at where he had the minibot pinned to their habsuite wall with the unspoken question. "Flip me over," Rewind panted. 

Rewind whined as Brainstorm pulled out and did as he was told, though he didn't leave him wanting for very long, slamming back in with the same force he had been thrusting with before he'd been stopped, chasing his overload. 

"You like that, Domey?" Rewind gasped, stretching one arm up the wall and arching his spinal strut.

Sitting on the berth, on his knees, frozen with rapt attention, visor bright and lips parted, Chromedome nodded, stiffly, with a shaky exvent.

Brainstorm curled forward, one forearm on the wall over Rewind's head, slamming up into his valve, his legs dangling beneath him, helpless. Rewind threw his head back and bent his knees, crying out as his valve clenched down and he overloaded hard. 

" _Don't-_ " he gasped, strangled, clawing at the wall, " _don't_ overload yet- and _do not_ slow down-"

"Fuck," Brainstorm whined, shifting his hips as he kept pace and Rewind arched and gasped and whimpered. 

"Domey," Rewind breathed, tilting up his visor to peer at him over his elbow, "Touch yourself."

Chromedome didn't hesitate to _finally_ wrap his hand around his spike, jerking his hips into his own touch, pent up and desperate. 

"Stormy," Rewind sobbed, visibly overstimulated, "You c-can't overload until, until Domey does. Got it?"

Brainstorm whimpered an affirmative and shifted forward so his chest was flush with Rewind's back. Chromedome slipped his other hand between his thighs to push two fingers into his valve, his other hand on his spike, breathing hard.

"I- I don't know if I can-" Brainstorm stammered, one fist clenched against the wall so hard it was trembling. 

"You can," Rewind said immediately, "You can do it, Stormy, I know you can." Rewind tilted his head back to Chromedome again, "You won't make Stormy wait long, will you, Domey?" 

"I won't," Chromedome gasped, "I'm- I'm close, I promise, I'm-"

"CD, I need-" Brainstorm cried.

"I know," Chromedome moaned, "I know, I know, _I know_ -"

Chromedome increased his pace, his hands falling out of sync with each other in his valve and on his spike. Rewind arced up and braced the flats of his pedes against the wall and pushed back hard against Brainstorm's spike, and Brainstorm keened, his thrusts nearly halting.

"Don't slow down," Rewind told him, "You can do it, you're doing such a good job, Stormy, you're so good, such a good listener-"

"Fuck, Storm, I'm-" Chromedome wailed and bent over as he overloaded, pumping transfluid from his spike, legs shaking. 

Brainstorm didn't hesitate to follow him, burying his spike as deep in Rewind as he could and overloading with a sob, filling his valve as transfluid pushed past his spike to drip down Rewind's thighs. 

Brainstorm panted, gasping for air, trembling, before Rewind reached up to touch his face, seeming to snap him back into reality and he moved to grab Rewind by the waist with both hands as he drew his spike out and lowered him to the ground. 

"Come sit down," Rewind said, gently, "Before your legs give out." He took Brainstorm by the hand and tugged him on the berth as he sat down next to Chromedome. 

Brainstorm immediately dropped his head into Rewind's lap and the minibot pet the sides of his helm while he regained his breath, and reached back to pull Chromedome's head down to lean on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Good boys," Rewind murmured, softly, "You both did such good jobs." 

Brainstorm purred, contentedly.


End file.
